


Never Doubt

by kakadolphin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor because I'm an asshole too, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, May reference cheating, i won't say more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakadolphin/pseuds/kakadolphin
Summary: If your boyfriend gave you a key and told you to come anytime when you felt like it, did that not mean come by anytime you felt like it? Surely expect it to happen sometime Kakashi-sensei.





	Never Doubt

He had just wanted to surprise him. They hadn't seen eachother for a few weeks since Kakashi was on a mission with an assembled team, but Iruka had been told specifically that they were coming back today (thanks to a friendly warning from Shizune). So, after classes were done, he went straight home to shower and change, dressed himself in a brand new chuunin uniform and hairtie, grabbed the various containered food he stored in his fridge knowing quite well the state of Kakashi's fridge; when you were a ninja and gone for weeks or even months at a time, you make sure not to buy too much. Or, in Kakashi's case, sponge off an unsuspecting chuunin whose paycheck was much lower than his. Well the man definitely did pay for most of their meals, but Iruka found himself having to do groceries twice as much as he had before. 

Iruka never understood his boyfriend's obsession with his cooking; it was never as good as Kakashi's sauted fish and BBQ. He will admit he did enjoy the times they were side-by-side creating dishes together, with Kakashi cutting the chicken, beef, etc and Iruka marinading the hell out of it with whatever spices Kakashi brought home from various passing villages.

It was always fun to see Kakashi so serious about his meat, and Iruka also enjoyed being the tastetester.

Making sure he had everything ready, Iruka went straight for Kakashi's apartment, fixed the welcome mat (that he bought with his very own money), shifted the large bag of food in one hand while caressing his keys in the other. He shifted through the various important one's he had from home, school, his offices before he landed on Kakashi's very special silver key with a little engraved henohenomoheji imprint on the top, custom made by yours truely. 

The door had popped open easily and by then he could already feel like something was off. The house looked different than the last time he came over about three days ago to do his own cleaning. Furniture slightly out of place, not where he left it, dog toys scattered from the bin (which he also bought _himself_ ). Not to mention some of the lights were on and the wards that he, himself, had set in place were dismissed.

"Kakashi?" He wondered aloud, nearing forward into the apartment. Was he back already? Was he hurt? Usually when Kakashi was injured, he tried to stay away from Iruka. Iruka had called him out on it constantly. They were together, he insisted, Kakashi shouldn't have to go through it alone! But Kakashi had been adamant. He had been used to such brutal injuries and frankly it was a world he would rather keep to himself.

That had been one of their very first verbal-almost-physical fights as a couple, one which had almost torn them apart if Iruka didn't cave. Frankly he was already in to deep and missed the fool terribly, and Kakashi himself had admitted maybe camping around his apartment and academy a few times when he was there, even while embracing fresh new injuries. That had been the very first time Kakashi had slept over at his house.

Sighing blissfully at the memory, Iruka placed the food down over a table which looked like someone walked into it and forgot to move it back into place, shifting it back himself with the front of his knee. He raised the toy bin and tossed a few toys in there, when finally something caught his attention or rather a very specific scream. The bin fell on the ground with a start, the squeaky toys making a weird noise that made even him jump. He jerked closer towards the hallway, stopped. At this point he could hear it, soft, but growing louder as he neared the bedroom. He fell into step, slower, towards the familiar space where both he and Kakashi shared many memories together.

Was it... groaning? By then his mind had registered two specific chakra bodies. He could no longer think, his breathing going rigged, hot. His body moved on its own even though his mind kept telling him to leave it be and then he opened the slightly ajar door further and saw them.

With the blankets draped over his shoulders, a man with brown hair and pasty skin was riding _his_ boyfriend, moaning alongside the other, too encompassed with eachother's growing warmth that they had failed to realize the distraught and newly-heartbroken chuunin staring at the scene with wide eyes. It hurt more when the man leaned down for a kiss, like an arrow jabbing into his ribs and getting stuck there for days and weeks until he bled out.

He slowly backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He didn't care whether they heard it, they probably didn't since they seemed to be engrossed with eachother to even realize or _care_ about anyone elses feelings. He had tried to ignore the burning in his eyes and throat as he quickly gathered himself and force-stumbled out.

Of course he had expected a few rough patches in their relationship because... well, come on, Kakashi was practically a walking sex-god, not to mention a hot topic in the mission room, the bars, the teacher's office, frankly everywhere Iruka went (even now!) But those insecurities had been when their relationship first started out around 2 and a half years ago. And after months of sharing spaces and swapping spit, growing comfortable to another living being, their habits and m.o, such lucridous thoughts had never crossed his mind again because there had been no doubt in his mind that Kakashi didn't love him. Plus the man barely had time for anything else whilst training alongside team 7, not to mention the countless other missions he was on. He was either in danger or with Iruka.

But apparently not.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh. Who was that man? Could it be... Tenzou??? How is Kakashi going to make it up to him or Can he? Find out soon! (I'm sorry.)


End file.
